


Lovingly

by PengyPop



Series: Persona Oneshots [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Aigis asks if she can give Makoto a BJ and he almost has a heart attack, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Future Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, They're in love and you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 21:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyPop/pseuds/PengyPop
Summary: After a long few months away on business, Aigis finally returns home to her boyfriend, Makoto; and has a small request to ask him.





	Lovingly

**Author's Note:**

> Its PengyPop back at it again with a new persona 3 AU oneshot  
> Smut edition!
> 
> A little bit of quick background info:  
> In this particular AU, Makoto didn't pass away at the end of persona 3; rather, he went into a coma of sorts for a few months, and by this point, a good few years have passed since he's woken up from it, and he and Aigis have been together for a good amount of time too. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of that, enjoy this shameless, self-indulgent smut!

Makoto had  _ missed _ Aigis. 

 

So when the robot in question had knocked on his door, having finally returned from her month-long shadow-operative business trip with Mitsuru, naturally, the first thing they did was catch up. 

 

...He wasn’t sure how ‘catching up’ had turned into making out, but at some point, Makoto had made the suggestion that  _ maybe _ they should take it to the bed, considering his bed was  _ so  _ much comfier than his couch, and when they both undoubtedly fell asleep, they’d be comfortable. They  _ had  _ made it to his bedroom. 

 

......Juuustt not to the  _ bed.  _

 

Instead, Makoto found himself tightly pressed against his bedroom wall, arms slung over Aigis’ shoulders, caressing in her hair, Lips moving against each other’s with a burning fervour; tongues entwined intimately as they  _ drank  _ in one another. Every so often, they’d pull away ever so slightly, just long enough for Makoto to suck in a few precious breaths of air, before diving back in again. Aigis had seemed intent on shoving her tongue as far as she possibly could into Makoto’s mouth, and the passionate fervour she displayed, along with her seemingly unnatural talent for kissing, had him  _ weak  _ underneath her. If it wasn’t for Aigis supporting him, he thought for sure that he would’ve collapsed, in all honesty. 

 

After a while, however, she pulled away, and as Makoto tried to follow her lips, Aigis spoke, instead.

 

“Ah, M-makoto, I….have been meaning to-to ask something of you.” He hummed simply in response, dropping his face from hers down to rest on her clothed shoulder, nuzzling his face into the soft material. “I-ah…..was wondering if you would allow me to try something.” He hummed again, waiting for her to elaborate. “I…..would like to try to give you a…..blowjob….” At the word ‘blowjob’, Makoto’s face jolted off of Aigis’ shoulder and his body went rigid as he looked at her, wide-eyed.

 

“You….. _ what?”  _ He hadn’t meant it to come out so accusatory, and he immediately regretted it, because Aigis fidgeted nervously, face steaming red.

 

“I-I said I wanted to-to give you a Blow-“ 

 

“I, uh-I know  _ what  _ you said, I mean-Um. Who…...who  _ taught _ you that?” Aigis blushed redder, visible steam beginning to radiate off her face now.

 

“N-nobody in particular. I was-um….. _ researching  _ the ways in which humans in romantic relationships spend their time together, and I found information regarding-um...rather  _ intimate _ activities couples can engage in together. I, of course, am n-not able to provide you with many of those activities, due to my...physical condition; b-but there were a few that caught my attention, and I was wondering-“ Makoto let out a sigh of relief, and Aigis tilted her head, confused. “-Is something wrong?” 

 

“No, I just thought that-maybe someone had told you about them, and you might’ve felt pressured into, well….. _ this. _ ” He knew his own face was flushed red by this point, and he broke their eye contact to look off to the side. Aigis let out a sound.

 

“A-ah! I see…..I….Apologise. I know you worry about me sometimes, but I assure you, I wish to do this simply because I love you, and I wish for you to enjoy yourself in my presence.” He slid a hand up to rest on her cheek, and smiled warmly at her in adoration. 

 

“I already enjoy your company, Aigis, you really don’t need to do anymore than that. Honestly, just having you here with me right now is enough.” Aigis’ eyes seemed to shine a little at his words as she stared up at him, lips parted ever so slightly in wonder. 

 

“You…...are truly wonderful, Makoto.” The male in question blushed warmly at the compliment, shaking his head a little, almost as if to hide his embarrassment with his hair. Aigis’ own expression warmed fondly as her sensors picked up the hitch in his breathing. “But I assure you, that is exactly  _ why  _ I wish so strongly for this. I…...I wish to experience more with you, And now that I am fully aware of some of the more….intricacies of the human body, I desire to bring you to the same euphoria that you once brought me to, as well as leave my own mark in your memory. I wish for us to be on equal footing once more. So please…….entrust your pleasure to me.” 

 

For not the first time, Aigis had left Makoto speechless. She somehow always had a distinct way of making everything sound so  _ romantic.  _ And it  _ never  _ failed to make him feel completely bare and vulnerable. He knew she had won him over. But……

 

He fidgeted a little from his spot against the wall when he felt one of her hands drift a little lower. 

 

“Uh, Alright, then. I….can we; move to the bed, though? I, uh, don’t think doing this against my bedroom wall will end well.” It wasn’t that he was  _ against  _ the idea of it, But Aigis had never done this before. “It’d be best if we started off simple.” Aigis let out a soft noise of realisation.

 

“Ah! Y-yes, of course! W-well, then-“ She took a step away from him, relinquishing her hold on him. With a small smile, Makoto took Aigis’ hand in his and tugged her over to the bed, not letting go of her hand even as he softly sat down on the edge and Aigis, almost in slow motion, dropped down to her knees on the floor in front of him. It caused Makoto to exhale sharply. She stared up at him with big, blue eyes. “....May I-“ 

 

“Uh, y-yeah…..go ahead.” Makoto replied airily, an unusual falter in his voice. Aigis wasted no time in swiftly unbuckling Makoto’s belt and unzipping his pants. This was the easy part, the part she’d done a few times before already. 

 

“Ah, you’re already erect-“

 

“Um, yeah, you….did a pretty good job of firing me up, Aigis.” He swallowed thickly when she stopped for a moment, seemingly just to drink him in. On an instinct he had no control over, he felt himself withdraw a little, awkwardly. “....Uh, Ai-“ 

 

He cut himself off with a sudden inhale as one of her hands gently took hold of him, giving a few equally gentle strokes before resting her metallic tipped thumb on his slit, a pleasant shiver running down Makoto’s spine at the cool touch as she used the pre-cum to help somewhat lubricate him. 

 

“Ah, Aigis, did you;  want the  _ actual  _ lube, or-“ 

 

“Unless I am wrong, I do believe my mouth should be able to provide ample lubrication.” The way she said it wasn’t particularly arousing, yet, nonetheless, Makoto felt his his dick twitch at her words. She let out a quiet ‘ah’ in response to the movement.

 

he felt his face burn a little hotter. 

 

And then, almost all too suddenly, A warm, wet, sensation enveloped his shaft, and he sharply exhaled, hands tightly gripping the sheets on his bed as he, again, on an instinct, thrusted his hips upwards towards her mouth, Aigis letting out a muffled noise in response, and instantly, he recoiled a little, forcefully removing himself from her lips, breathing heavy.

 

“Ai-gis, you…..can’t let me do that, alright? H-hold me down, or-“ She watched, doe-eyed, as he took one of her hands and placed it, flat, on his abdomen. “Press down here, to stop me.” their eyes met. “I don’t want to hurt you, Aigis.” Aigis’ eyes glistened with emotion, and she seemed even  _ more  _ motivated now, as she quickly dipped her head back down again, the initial feeling of a mouth and tongue on him enough to make Makoto’s head spin as he let an abrupt moan leave his mouth. Embarrassed, he clamped the hand that wasn’t gripping tightly onto his sheets over his mouth to muffle himself. 

 

But it didn’t take long for the initial pleasure to wear out, and Makoto could tell in the way Aigis kept lifting her mouth on and off of him in strange motions, eyebrows knitted in confusion at his sudden lack of response, that she was lost.

 

“Ah, hey, Aigis.” Her eyes drifted up to his face attentively. “Uh-here, you need to…..to use your tongue a little more, and, uh…..suck on it, kind of like-“

 

“-A popsicle?” Aigis provided, helpfully. He nodded.

 

“Yeah. Just, uh, don’t-don’t use your teeth.” Aigis nodded, understanding, and returned her mouth down to his cock, this time, instead of taking him in her mouth immediately, she ran her tongue over him, stopping every few seconds to kiss and lightly suck on particular spots, and a pleased hum left Makoto. “Yeah…..that’s...that’s a lot better…. Keep going….u-use your hand too, Aigis; and, Be a little firmer, i’m not-hn-made of glass.” The light-headed feeling from before had returned, and Makoto was finding it a little harder to keep his bearings now that Aigis had found hers. She was a fast learner, and her acute senses allowed her to accurately gauge his every small reaction and noise to her ministrations. Every laboured breath, muffled moan; she caught all of it. Pressing a kiss to the slit on the head of his shaft, she glanced up at him, his head lolled to the side, hand firmly over his mouth and eyes squeezed shut. 

 

She found him beautiful, and wanted to coax even  _ more  _ from her beloved partner. Engulfing him once more in her mouth, this time she set herself a steady pace of bobbing her head, stroking him, sucking, and using the flat of her tongue against the sensitive flesh. She had read that making noise herself while stimulating your lover caused heightened arousal, so she made sure to let out some of her own ‘lewd’ noises, for good measure. It seemed to work, as her own hum was responded to by a quiet, strained whine from Makoto. At this, her brows furrowed, and, taking initiative, she reached up her free hand to take hold of his own, gently trying to tug it away from his mouth. Makoto, hesitant, but not really in any mood to fight her, let her remove his hand from his face and place it on her head, looking up at him through hooded eyes as she did so. Once satisfied, she immediately went back into her previous pace, more fervently this time, and Makoto’s grip on both the sheets and Aigis’ hair tightened, prompting a rather happy squeak from the robot that she hadn’t quite been anticipating. She already had knowledge that she enjoyed her hair being played with, but the way Makoto’s hand gripped in her hair, gently petting her and  _ guiding  _ her through pleasuring him, made her internal pistons begin working in overdrive as she eagerly lapped her tongue around his cock, pushing herself to her limits and taking his full length, desperate to draw  _ more  _ noise from Makoto. Breathless, almost incomprehensible praise fell from his mouth constantly, broken cries of her name peppered in-between pleadingly. 

 

opening his eyes, Makoto found Aigis’ own staring up directly at him, her half-lidded eyes and soft, glistening lips as they worked in tandem with her hand to bring him to an even higher state of ecstacy. his body was taut with tension, coiled like a spring, and it was beginning to become too much for him. He made a feeble attempt to pull Aigis’ lips off him, but she was apparently  _ adamant  _ on what she wanted.

 

“Ai….gis-I, I’m close-“ She hummed against him, sending an all too pleasant vibration through him, and all it took were a few more twists of her wrists and her tongue on the underside of his cock to finish him off, as he came with a broken moan in Aigis’ mouth. The blonde girl seemed to almost tremble against him as his hand barely held her head there, and eventually, his grip loosened enough for her to pull her mouth off of him with a rather lewd ‘pop’. 

 

There was a short silence, filled with nothing but Makoto’s heavy breathing as he came down from his high and the soft whirring of Aigis’ machinery as she stared up at Makoto.  And when he finally seemed to once again get his bearings, his face contorted in concern down at her as he hunched over. 

 

“Aigis…...won’t that damage your internal mechanisms?” The hand on her head slipped down to her cheek and Aigis nuzzled into it adoringly. 

 

“No….It won’t damage me, so please, do not worry about it.” He didn’t seem entirely convinced, but Aigis didn’t let him counter her. “Was my performance…...satisfactory?” Makoto chuckled, a small smile now gracing his tired face.

 

“I’d say it was better than satisfactory, Aigis. You did  _ amazing _ , for your first time.” The smile she gave him in return was bright enough to rival  _ the sun _ , and Makoto could help but mirror her in his own, subdued way. “I’ll have to repay you sometime, somehow.” 

 

“I will look forward to that day with anticipation.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have ruined the pure sanctity of this ship and I will one day pay for my hubris; but until then, I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback feeds me! >: 3c


End file.
